1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a disposable device fo fixation of the barium enema tip.
Barium enema is an x-ray procedure where a contrast material, barium sulfate, is introduced through the rectum and the examination is performed after the colon is filled with an adequate amount of the liquid barium. The introduction of this liquid is accomplished with a certain amount of pressure to overcome the natural colonic resistance to distension and to overcome the natural flow of intestinal contents. Consequently, the prior-art tube or tip used for this study can be easily dislodged by the pressure and more so with the positioning and manipulation of the patient, which is necessary for such study. On occasion, the tip may be inserted too far into the rectum and cause bowel injury. In the present state of the art, an intrarectal balloon is used for retention of the enema tip. This prior-art device has been known to cause injury and perforation of the rectum and is also known to obscure anal or rectal pathology, in that, it creates an intrarectal abnormal shadow on radiologic film.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to contribute to the solution of the problems of the prior art by providing a device for external fixation of the barium enema tip where there is no inconvenience to the patient or for personnel, with a vastly simpler procedure; where overextension of the barium enema tip into the rectum resulting in perforation of the rectum is checked; where dislodgement of the enema tip during examination is prevented; where the use of the balloon-type enema tip which can obscure pathology is avoided; where barium leakage around the tip is prevented.